Coribou
| affiliation = Caribou Pirates; Impostor Straw Hat Pirates (former, temporary) | occupation = Pirate; Captain | birth = May 2nd | jva = Kōhei Fukuhara | epithet = | bounty = 190,000,000 }} "Blood-Splatterer" Coribou is a captain of the Caribou Pirates, along with his brother Caribou. He is famous for killing Marines and was at the Sabaody Archipelago around the time of the Straw Hat Pirates' reunion. He, along with Caribou, another infamous rookie, joined the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates temporarily. He has a bounty of 190,000,000, making him part of the new generation of rookies, following the path of Luffy and the other Supernovas with bounties over 100,000,000. Appearance Coribou is a very large, rotund, egg-shaped man, towering over his brother as well as the rest of their crew. His legs are rather skinny and thin in comparison to the rest of his body. He has dark lips and circles around his eyes, and on his head is what appears to be a type of lizard that acts as his "hair", with the tail acting as a tuft, covering the right part of his face. He dons dark pants and shoes, and a lighter shirt with blood splatters on some parts near and on his neck (hence his nickname), with loose sleeves and ruffled edges, and what appears to be a Cross fleury on the chest. During his brother's cover story, Coribou appears to have changed to a similar shirt without sleeves. Coribou also appears to be constantly sweating. Personality Coribou appears to be rather oblivious to the location of things around him. Whether this is because he is foolish, has bad eye sight, is too afraid to look at his brother, or just a peculiar habit is unknown. He was facing the wrong way when answering his brother about smearing the plaza with a Marine's blood. He is also rather obedient to Caribou's requests, as he immediately started digging a grave to bury the Marine alive upon his brother's orders without question and showing no signs of compassion or mercy. He has a habit of calling Caribou . He is also always very nervous, and is constantly stuttering and sweating, which could suggest he is afraid of his brother. In spite of this, he is nevertheless very loyal to Caribou, proven when he and the rest of their crew made the journey to a Marine base in order to rescue him, and even more so when they reunite after Caribou had abandoned his entire crew for his own safety, and Coribou remained affectionate towards him. This is because their Grandmother told them to get along, and it is implied that she punished them for fighting based on the bandages on their heads in Coribou's memory. Abilities and Powers Coribou is supposedly a fearsome pirate captain who, along with his brother, managed to reach Sabaody Archipelago, with their fame arising from killing Marines. He was strong enough to survive 3000 meters below sea level and somehow made it back to the surface alive and well. Weapons He carries around a shovel, which he apparently uses to dig the graves of the people his brother considers "sinners" when asked to do so. He also uses it as a melee weapon against the Marines of G-5 and to cut down the stake that Caribou was tied to. During his attempted attack against the Straw Hat Pirates, Coribou was seen carrying a hand-held Gatling gun. However, as his ship was attacked by the kraken before he had a chance to attack, his proficiency with the weapon and its firepower are not demonstrated. Coribou's gatling gun has a somewhat different design in the manga than in the anime. History Past When Caribou and Coribou were young children, their now deceased grandmother told the two to always stick together and love each other no matter what. Despite his brother not caring, Coribou took these words to heart. Some time in the past, Coribou and Caribou became pirates and gained a fearsome reputation for killing Marines. Return to Sabaody Arc Eventually, the two brothers managed to reach Sabaody Archipelago, were they allied themselves with the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates. They were first seen in grove 46, the allies' meeting point, along with some fellow pirate captains. After Caribou spotted and injured a Marine spying them, Coribou was ordered by his brother to bury the man alive, and he started digging with his shovel. The two were however interrupted by Fake Luffy, who ordered them to stop. After the Marines arrived, he follows his brother's lead and disobeys Fake Luffy. He was later seen digging, along with the rest of the crew, graves for the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates. He was saying that it was hard to dig and Caribou replied that it was because of all the roots below the ground. He was then seen following the Straw Hats under the ocean on his coated ship. Fishman Island Arc With their seacow, the Caribou Pirates soon catch up with the Straw Hats. Caribou quickly jumps onto the Thousand Sunny. Before Coribou and the others can follow, their seacow, which turns out to be Mohmoo, fled in fear after seeing and recognizing Nami, Sanji, and Luffy, leaving Caribou behind on the Thousand Sunny. Coribou and the others are confused as to why Mohmoo pulled their ship away from the Thousand Sunny so suddenly and why the seacow is pulling their ship in the first place. As the Straw Hats encounter a kraken, Coribou and the other Caribou Pirates return to Caribou's aid. Unfortunately for them, the kraken struck and destroyed their ship and they are seen floating upward in the water. They were last seen when Zoro commented that they resembled Jellyfish as they floated upwards, much to Caribou's chagrin. Coribou and his crew somehow survived the encounter with the kraken. Coribou and the crew acquire a new coated ship and travel to the depths of the sea once again. After reaching Fishman Island, they called Caribou, informing him that they made it to port. Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World As Jinbe is traveling to the surface with Caribou as his prisoner, the Caribou Pirates intercept them. Before Coribou can retrieve his brother, Jinbe steps out of his boat and pulls it far away from the Caribou Pirates' ship. Coribou and the others eventually surface in the New World and arrive at the G-5 Marine base, where Caribou is about to be burned at the stake by Yarisugi and his men. Coribou battles Yarisugi right after he set the stake on fire. After fending off Yarisugi, he then cuts down the burning stake and saves Caribou. Coribou and the crew are later defeated by the G-5 Marines. However, Caribou manages to escape and flees on his pirate ship, leaving his crew behind. Coribou and the Caribou Pirates apparently escaped the G-5 base and acquired one of their ships. They later arrived at the island where Caribou was at. Coribou quickly hugged his brother because of what their grandmother always said, that brothers must always be together. The Caribou Pirates then follow Caribou as he poses as a revolutionary leader known as Gaburu. They then battle Scotch and his men. Major Battles * Caribou Pirates vs. Marines (past battles; numerous times) * Caribou Pirates vs. G-5 ** Coribou vs. Yarisugi * Caribou Pirates vs. Scotch Trivia * All the other members of his crew (aside from his brother) resemble him in both body shape and hairstyle. References Site Navigation de:Coribou fr:Coribou Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Impostor Straw Hat Pirates Category:Super Rookies Category:Sabaody Archipelago Characters Category:Fishman Island Saga Antagonists